Thermostatic working elements are used in various systems, for example, in vehicles' cooling systems. Thermostatic working elements are used particularly with a thermostatic valve. Electrically heated thermostatic working elements are known in the prior art, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,651, in which an opening of the bottom of the housing is closed by means of a base made of plastic which surrounds the connecting lines of the heating element and through which the connecting lines are guided to the outside. The base is produced as a separate component. It is inserted from the outside into an opening of the housing having a ring shoulder with the interposition of a sealing ring and is held by means of a flanging of the outer edge of the opening.
Other type of electrically heated, thermostatic working element are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,365, wherein the base is injected molded into the opening of the bottom of the housing, such that the base is already mounted when it is manufactured without requiring any additional mounting operations for bringing in and adapting the base.
Still, assembling the thermostatic working element, while allowing exit of connecting lines of the electric heating element and sealing of the housing against an emerging of the expansion medium, is complicated, particularly in view of the high pressure that is created in the housing during operation of the thermostat. There is thus a need in the art for simple and efficient electrically heated thermostatic working elements that could overcome these problems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.